


Breakfast

by MeganMoonlight



Category: due South
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was tired. He really deserved some rest. And a breakfast would be nice, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

Ray was tired. He was supposed to be home three hours ago, enjoying watching whatever was on TV, eating something while lying on the couch. He hated paperwork, especially when he had to stay longer at work because he didn't want to hear any more crap from Lieutenant Welsh. Okay, maybe it was his fault. A little bit. Maybe he could take care of the reports after every case like Fraser had suggested, but still he had no idea why he had to stay longer at work and couldn't do them at home where he could relax a little, without a guy like Dewey annoying him after a couple of very hard days.

He groaned as he closed the door, took off his jacket and - without taking off his shoes - stepped into the room to lay down on the couch. Sighing, he nuzzled the pillow that smelled pleasantly of home. Of Fraser. Staying on this couch seemed like the best idea he had for the whole day. He quickly forgot about watching anything or even eating. He just wanted to sleep. He didn't even have the strength to open his eyes when he felt something covering his whole body and a warm, comforting hand running through his hair gently. He fell asleep right away.

***

He woke up to somebody's fingers on his hand, fingers in his hair, as if this hand had been resting on his head the whole time. He murmured something; he himself didn't even know if he meant "go on" or "stop it" so he just nuzzled his pillow a little bit, never opening his eyes and hoping to go to sleep again. He probably would have, but his pillow moved.

"Stop moving, Kowalski. You still can sleep a little longer."

Great. His pillow was talking and had Vecchio's voice. He was ready to say something, but felt too comfortable. Vecchio was very comfortable as a pillow, as Ray found out not so long ago, so he settled for mumbling "uh-huh" quietly. He hugged closer something he identified as one of Vecchio's legs, the one he was currently laying upon which made Vecchio start petting his hair again. He sighed quietly and before he went back to sleep, he heard a quiet murmur coming from behind him.

"Ray, you also can go to sleep. I will wake you and Ray up in the morning."

The murmur was followed by the quiet sound of lips softly meeting skin.

***

The second time he woke up, the sun was shining through the window, blinding him. He was about to turn around to try to sleep a little longer but he felt a hand on his shoulder and a soft, quiet voice next to him.

"Ray, would you like to get up? Ray is preparing breakfast and it tastes better when it's warm."

Ray sighed and opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He saw Fraser kneeling on the floor next to the couch, looking at him with this happy spark in his eyes and a smile on his face. He couldn't help smiling lazily back. He was a sucker for Fraser smiling like that. Or smiling in general, actually. It was catchy. Just when he was getting up the half-wolf's paws were on his shoulders and Ray had to stop Dief from licking him. He made a face.

"I told you before, mutt. No kissing for you," he said making sure Dief had a clear view of his face as he was talking.

"Ray, he just worries. You have been tired lately and..."

"I know, Frase, I know," he sighed and ruffled the fur on Dief's head. It was probably enough for him because he let Ray get up, leaving the room. Ray yawned and stretched his arms, getting rid of the last signs of sleep.

"Go shower; I will let Ray know you are up," Fraser said and moved towards the kitchen. Ray caught his hand and pressed their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss. Fraser's hand on his cheek made him smile. Breaking their kiss Ray moved back slowly. When Fraser's face lit up he felt all the stress and worry from earlier suddenly disappear. Just one look at this man was enough to make him feel so much better. He squeezed Fraser's shoulder gently before the other man left the room and he felt like smiling. He really felt a lot better this morning.

And well, a long, hot shower helped, too. He put some clothes on and entered the kitchen.

Fraser was nowhere to be seen and Vecchio was standing by the table, two clean plates in his hands.

He was wearing dark jeans and a dark green button-down that he knew Fraser liked for some reason, and well, okay, Ray had to admit Vecchio looked nice in it. Ray wasn't blind. He ended up leaning against the doorframe, watching Vecchio prepare breakfast. It was relaxing to observe him, and Ray wasn't really surprised to notice that Vecchio also seemed more at ease. All of them deserved more days off like this Saturday; all of them seemed to feel better this morning. It felt good. He snorted and that made Vecchio look up. Their eyes met and at the grin that appeared on Ray's face, Vecchio just rolled his eyes.

"What are you grinning at? Keep that up and the wolf will get your food," Vecchio said. Ray just kept grinning. As much as Vecchio tried to sound like his usual cheerful self, it was obvious he cared.

"Yeah, as if Fraser would let you," Ray replied and sat down, watching as Vecchio finished preparing their breakfast. When he was done he took a place next to Ray and started eating without a word. Ray wasn't bothering with eating slowly, like Vecchio or Fraser, but he was still enjoying himself, so soon he was nearly done with the whole plate of eggs with bacon and tomatoes. When he noticed Vecchio staring at him, he raised one eyebrow. "Huh? What?" he asked swallowing the last bit of his bacon.

It was Vecchio's turn to snort. "You're a pig, Kowalski," he said with a grin. "But no wonder."

Vecchio sighed and put down his fork, looking at Ray. "Listen, Benny worries about you, you idiot. Yesterday he wanted to wake you up so you would eat something, but I told him you just need to sleep. You should try to finally fucking learn to take better care of yourself. If not for yourself, at least for Benny." He picked up his fork again. "No more staying longer at work, if you don't want Benny to worry. He will start thinking it's his fault somehow or something. And enjoy my cooking while you can, because I won't do that all the time, just so you know. Benny is out with the wolf, so..."

"Oh, don't pretend you don't care, 'cos you suck at it. You love me, Vecchio, and we both know it," he smirked.

Vecchio just mumbled something and got back to his breakfast. Ray was pretty sure he heard something that sounded like "shut up" and "you're dumb" but he decided not to comment. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but when he caught Vecchio staring at him with a grin of his own he felt like smiling some more. Vecchio finished his eggs and bacon in silence. He was not in a hurry and Ray knew he really enjoyed taking his time, so Ray took some more food, listening to Vecchio's "Are you for real, Kowalski?" as he shrugged. He really liked food.

Vecchio was doing the dishes so he must have been in a good mood. Ray didn't want to interrupt him so they both just enjoyed the silence in the kitchen, waiting for Fraser to come back. The only problem was, Ray still wasn’t good at waiting. It didn’t matter how much he wished he could be more patient. He was tired of doing nothing, but instead of leaving the kitchen he stepped closer to Vecchio and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, bringing their bodies closer together and putting his head on Vecchio's shoulder.

"Me too, Vecchio," he whispered quietly, his lips touching the back of Vecchio's neck gently. With a corner of his eye he spotted a smile on his partner's face and he mirrored it against the warm skin. "Let's finish the dishes so we can watch something when Frase gets back. It's going to be a perfect Saturday, I tell ya."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is my first try at writing a threesome! Yay for OT3s. Fraser and his Rays are irresistible and the plotbunny was just growing and growing. I couldn't help it, so... HERE IS THE FIC. I hope you'll give the fic a chance even if it's about an OT3. Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[Stormkpr](http://stormkpr.livejournal.com/)**.
> 
> Also can be found **[*HERE*](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/452792.html#cutid1)**


End file.
